Software application programs have long been used to perform tasks for computer users. For example, one type of software application program creates so-called Gantt charts. In general, a Gantt chart is a schedule showing when different types of tasks will be performed with respect to each other in an overall project including many tasks.
One axis of a Gantt chart represents time. Another axis (which is orthogonal with respect to the time axis) of the Gantt chart indicates different types of scheduled tasks such as research, development, testing, etc. that occur in a respective project.
Typically, a Gantt chart includes respective ranges of time required to complete multiple corresponding tasks. The beginning of a respective time range in the Gantt chart identifies when the respective task should be started. The end of the respective time range identifies when the respective task should be completed. In certain cases, the time ranges associated with respective tasks in the Gantt chart typically overlap with each other to reduce an overall schedule of time required to complete a respective project.
A Gantt chart can be used for a number of purposes. For example, the Gantt chart can indicate which of multiple tasks can be performed at the same time as well as which other tasks that must occur one after the other. In addition to time ranges, a Gantt chart can include critical milestones (usually appearing in relation to a respective time range) that must be met in order to prevent an entire project schedule from slipping.